Greenhouse 4
by Frightening Brow
Summary: Okay, I decided to change where I was going with this, atually not really, just the way I was going to write it. So the actual first chapter will be up soon.
1. Teaser

**A/N**: This is my first somewhat serious fan fic. I have been writing these for a while I just never wanted to post them. I've had this written for over 6 months and I like it so I posted it. If you want more you have to beg...or just review.

* * *

Greenhouse 4: Teaser

**October 31st**

Crabbe was sitting in the middle of the dirty, leaf covered floor rocking back and forth, gently stroking her hair.

"Oh my God." Crabbe muttered. _Oh my God. What Have I done?_ He tightly gripped his fingers around the treasure he held in his hand.

_What do I do now? _He thought to himself. _I think I hear someone coming!_ Crabbe scurried to his feet. He tried to run, but his legs wouldn't move. He was stuck. He braced himself against a nearby workbench, hoping to catch his breath.

Every sound in the greenhouse seemed to be intensified by ten. He could hear the steady _drip drip _of the leaky faucet. He could hear the rain water trickling down the windows, the plant leaves rustling in the light breeze blowing through the open door.

_I have to get out of here. _Crabbe tried once more to run, his legs finally got the message. He pushed off from the bench and ran from greenhouse 4, ran as fast as he could. Only to run smack into Draco.

"Crabbe!" Draco gasped, taking a step back. He looked Crabbe up and down. "What's the-" he stopped.

He had seen Crabbe's hand in the pale moonlight.


	2. October 1st

A/N: Yeah, nothing too much is going on yet, but in the next couple chapters there will be. So bear with me. I'm posting this now, because I was threatened to have my contraband Nothing drug related, it's music. taken away. :Shudders at the thought: Well, enjoy.

**XxXxX**

Draco walked briskly down the corridor leading to the Slytherin common room. He had just returned from his morning walk around the lake. He was planning on telling Crabbe and Goyle the secret that he had kept from them for the past week. But now he was having second thoughts. _Do I really want them to know? _He asked himself. _They could take it the wrong way. is there even a wrong way of taking something like that. You either agree with it or you don't. There's nothing in between. _

Draco reached the entrance to the common room just as Pansy Parkinson was exiting. "Oh hello Draco." She said rubbing against him. "I've been looking for you for the past twenty minutes." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" She wailed. "You always do this to me!" She sniffed.

"Well, don't cry about it." Draco snapped, "It's not my fault I have other things on my mind."

"Other things?" She squeaked. "Things more important than me?"

"Well, yes, actually." Draco smirked. He loved making her angry.

"After everything I do for you?" She whimpered.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I try to make myself pretty for you..."

"All that muck on your face is for me?"

"...I try to do my hair nice..."

"Key word: Try."

"...I did a spell on my eyes to make them look bigger..."

"I think you hit your nose with that one."

Pansy growled at him and stalked off. "See you at lunch!" Draco called after her. Draco laughed and stepped into the common room, the portrait swinging shut behind him.

"Good morning boys!" Draco said as he jumped over the back of the couch landing in between Crabbe and Goyle, knocking the book from Crabbe's hand and elbowing Goyle in his chubby midsection. Crabbe let out an exasperated sigh and reached to retrieve his fallen novel. Draco ripped the book out of Crabbe's hand and read the title out loud. "A Farewell to Arms? What's this? Another one of those diet books, eh?" Draco handed the book back to him and smiled.

"Actually." Crabbe said unfolding a bent page. "It's a story that takes place during World War I, and it's got a bit of romance in it too. It's by Ernest Hemingway, it's quite an enjoyable read."

"I'm sure it is Vincent, I'm sure it is." Draco said with a hint of sarcasm. He stood up and turned to face them, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Were you going to say something?" Goyle asked in a bored voice. Draco looked them over and said, "Yeah, just that I'm going to go for a walk."

"Didn't you just get back from a walk?" Crabbe asked looking up. Draco didn't respond, he was already halfway out the door.

_Why didn't I tell them?_ He thought as he sat down by the edge of the lake with his back to a large Oak tree. _Because you're not sure you want them to know. Well I do want them to know. And you're scared. Yes, I suppose I am, but of what? You're father. _Draco shivered although there was no breeze. _Get over it. _ He told himself before standing up and brushing off his robes.

He walked around the lake a few times before heading back to the castle. He walked slowly down that very familiar corridor leading to the common room. He examined every other painting. _Quit stalling. _"Okay." He answered himself and sped off down the corridor.

Crabbe and Goyle were still sitting on the couch. "I've got an announcement to make." He said. Goyle looked up expectantly. "And no, I'm not gay." Goyle sneered and waited for Draco to talk. Draco thought for a moment about how he was going to word it, and then, "I've found a new challenge." Draco paused a moment for dramatic effect.

"Well get on with it then." Goyle said motioning with his hand for Draco to continue. Crabbe yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth.

Draco looked from one boy to the other before saying, "By the end of the month, Hermione Granger will be mine."

Crabbe and Goyle each replied with blank stares.


End file.
